1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires and more particularly pertains to a new multi-chamber pneumatic tire system for compensating for a loss of air pressure within one chamber to permit continued use of the tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pneumatic tires is known in the prior art. More specifically, pneumatic tires heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,206; U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,951; U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,094; U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,061; U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,670; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,718.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-chamber pneumatic tire system. The inventive device includes an outer tube housing having a plurality of interior walls to define a plurality of interior chambers, each of the chambers having a gas valve for filling the respective interior chamber with a gas. In an embodiment, the interior walls are flexible to permit gas pressure adjustment throughout the tube to provide a smoother ride when one of the interior chambers loses gas pressure.
In these respects, the multi-chamber pneumatic tire system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of compensating for a loss of air pressure within one chamber to permit continued use of the tire.